thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Gianna Butler
Gianna Butler is a crew member for Fuller House. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (casting assistant) * Moving Day (casting assistant) * Funner House (casting assistant) * The Not-So-Great Escape (casting assistant) * Mad Max (casting assistant) * The Legend of El Explosivo (casting assistant) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (casting assistant) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (casting assistant) * War of the Roses (casting assistant) * A Giant Leap (casting assistant) * Partnerships in the Night (casting assistant) * Save the Dates (casting assistant) * Love is in the Air (casting assistant) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (casting assistant) * Mom Interference (casting assistant) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (casting assistant) * Curse of Tanner Manor (casting assistant) * Doggy Daddy (casting assistant) * Fuller Thanksgiving (casting assistant) * Girl Talk (casting assistant) * A Tangled Web (casting assistant) * Glazed and Confused (casting assistant) * New Kids in the House (casting assistant) * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion (casting assistant) * Nutcrackers (casting assistant) * Happy New Year, Baby (casting assistant) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever (casting associate) * Break a Leg (casting associate) * Declarations of Independence (casting associate) * My Little Hickey (casting associate) * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting (casting associate) * M-m-m-My Ramona (casting associate) * Say Yes to the Dress (casting associate) * Maybe Baby (casting associate) * Wedding or Not Here we Come (casting associate) * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding (casting associate) * Troller Coaster (casting associate) * Fast Times at Bayview High (casting associate) * A Tommy Tale (casting associate) * Surrogate City (casting associate) * Soul Sisters (casting associate) * Happily Ever After (casting associate) * Fullers in a Fog (casting associate) * Here Comes the Sun (casting associate) |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (casting associate) * Big Night (casting associate) * A Sense of Purpose (casting associate) * Ghosted (casting associate) * No Escape (casting associate) * Angels' Night Out (casting associate) * President Fuller (casting associate) * Driving Mr. Jackson (casting associate) * Perfect Sons (casting associate) * Golden-Toe Fuller (casting associate) * It's Always Open (casting associate) * The Prom (casting associate) * Opening Night (casting associate) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (casting associate) * Hale's Kitchen (casting associate) * Family Business (casting associate) * Moms' Night Out (casting associate) * Ready Player Fuller (casting associate) * The Mayor's Bird (casting associate) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (casting associate) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (casting associate) * A Modest Proposal (casting associate) * If the Suit Fits (casting associate) * Three Weddings and a Musical (casting associate) * Cold Turkey (casting associate) * College Tours (casting associate) * Basic Training (casting associate) * Be Yourself, Free Yourself (casting associate) * The Nearlywed Game (casting associate) * Something Borrowed (casting associate) * Our Very Last Show, Again (casting associate) Selected Credits * Into the Badlands (TV Series) * The Muppets (TV Series) * Tween Fest (TV Series) * Broken (TV Series) * Serious Music (TV Series) * The Thundermans (TV Series) * Black-ish (TV Series) * Angie Tribeca (TV Series) * Steps (2018) Links * Twitter * Instagram * IMDb Category:Crew Category:Assistants Category:Casting assistants Category:Casting Associates Category:Associates Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Images Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew